Gate: Artificial Interruption
by B-Code2016J4
Summary: An alternate universe setting where a large space fleet explore the GATE world before the magic portal opens again. (Open for revisions)
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Gate JSDF franchise, it belongs to its respective owner._

* * *

Prologue

A portal appeared on a hill, a sacred hill.

It has been around two thousand years since the last time it was open. Many species came out from that portal for hundreds of thousands of years aside from the original inhabitants of this magical world. They include dragons, orcs, dwarfs, goblins, rabbit-eared vierans, and others. The most recent are a group of beings called humans. In those millennia, this humanity had spread through the continent, establishing villages, towns, cities, and kingdoms. When the portal opened once more, it was discovered by a group of humans representing the most powerful governing entity called the Saderan Empire. They send a scout to find out what was on the other side of the portal.

Unbeknownst to the Imperials, a group of sentient beings are observing the activities surrounding the site. They were unseen due to their devices' ability to bend light and in tandem with integrated clothing emitting the same power, making their whole bodies virtually invisible to the naked eye. Without their cloaking devices and clothes, these individuals would have looked human-like in body shape with exceptions of various numbers of eyes on each head and armor covering almost everywhere on their bodies. Additionally, their armor are compatible for invisibility, which is made easier by the fact that they're not human. Scratch that, they're not even flesh and blood to begin with! The diverse sets of weapons the group carried are similar to crossbows except they shoot energy blasts that would easily melt through any armor made by the local inhabitants and are all designed for stealth operations.

With the humans done with their mission for the time being, the cloaked operators send out their smaller scout units to investigate the portal. The undetected air drones conduct data gathering with ease thanks to their invisibility and quiet propulsion. One of the flying machines enters the portal, which then carry out surveillance on the area at the other side of the portal for a short time before returning back. An hour later, the metallic scouts come back to the main group without disturbing the Imperials. They review all the information collected from the areas on both side of the magical opening and on the phenomenon itself. What all of this means to the recon team will definitely influence the course of action that their entire organization will take on this world… as uninvited guests for over a millennium.

"Can I jinx something for this situation?" One member of the team asked.

"No." The leader responded

"Ahh… fine."

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to post this concept since it seems that someone hasn't thought about sci-fi robots in a fantasy setting before and that I'm becoming a bit more inpatient with updates on some of the fanfictions related to GATE. As of this moment, these 'robots' aren't sure what will come out of the portal - be it the JSDF, US armed forces, NATO, Russians, or something else. Thus this scenario is open to any possibility that the metal visitors will have to deal with. The upcoming chapters will be more expositions than dialogues on their arrival to the GATE world, observations on the inhabitants, and how much they interact with that place. Anyway, you're free to make comments, reviews, suggestions, and pros and cons on this robot/fantasy concept considering that I'm a newcomer of this website. And if you decide to make a better story out of this setting, then I'm alright with that.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Soooo… how did that happened on this magical realm?

Well, it all started centuries after the hill portal closed itself again. A hole had opened to the world of magic, except for the fact that the new opening was not on land, sea, or even in the sky. It actually occurred millions of miles away from the planet and a bit close to the star system's own asteroid belt. A very small object came out and began scanning its environment in space. After finishing the process, it was then followed by a ship that was large enough to hold an entire army of two million personnel inside as well as having a large ring-structure with panels surrounding it. As soon as the star-ship came into existent, the portal quickly vanished. The spaceship then detached the ring from itself. Afterwards, the ring automatically moved the enormous panels to resemble a flower-like shape. Nothing seem to happen for hours until a burst of energy appeared in the center of the structure. It result with a hole surrounded by the ring. A wormhole that is. A ship identical to the first one came out of this star-gate. Minutes later, another star-ship come through. And then another, then another, then another, and it kept going until there were a few hundred ships before the gate shut itself down.

Half of this fleet spread out and explore the unknown star system while the other half began to mine the asteroids for the manufacturing process of more ships, weapons, and other forms of technology. Eventually, several ships arrived at the magical planet undetected thanks to their cloaking abilities. While floating in orbit, they send down numerous probes to investigate the surface of the world. Information came back to the fleet showing forests, mountains, oceans, deserts, and lifeforms… very strange organisms indeed. Images of scaly creatures with wings and breaths fire, people with clear animal characteristics, and other things that reminded the visitors of mythological creatures only found in stories of many civilizations in their past. What got their attention among the gathered data was a species that looked all too familiar to them. Before they collect bio-samples of these inhabitants, the silent probes started studying the psychology, languages, ethnicity, societies, economy, technology, science, religion, and cultures of the world's people. At least two months into the observation, the drones gather tissue samples from fresh corpses of the crimes and wars that occurred somewhat frequently. Smaller ships from the fleet set up many rendezvous points across the planet for the stealth probes to bring back their collected specimens for scientific analyses. Days have passed and many samples had been classified as unknowns, but others were shown to match a scientific name that confirm their suspicions: _homo sapien sapien_ , the Latin name of humanity, their creators. More research were required to fully understand how this world works.

The space fleet made extensive reviews about their findings while more evidence pour in for further analyses. Asides from humans, many species were identified by their common names like horses, donkeys, elephants, doves, crows, vultures, and so on. Still, more of the fantasy-like creatures were given names such as elves, dwarves, orcs, trolls, dragons, and etc. Curiously, most of the inhabitants lived on just one continent locally called Falmarius with exceptions of a few elven colonies on the coasts of a large continent further southwest and a few more on another landmass further southeast. Also in the exception list were green skinned orcs fighting on an archipelago of a dozen larger islands far west of the mystical landscape, alongside with smaller goblin-looking humanoids. They recorded and analyzed new languages of the sentient beings in preparation for physical contact. What surprised the extraterrestrials was one language that can be found in their digital knowledge: _Latin_ , as well as an offshoot developed from it. This language was often spoken in the ancient world of the Roman Republic and its imperial successor. Oddly enough, the humans on this planet looked, walked, talked, and acted like ancient Romans if not for the fact that city-states had just beginning to come into existence and the first appearance of elements that were often associated with the Medieval era. In terms of diversity, it seems that the elves were more diverse in physical traits than the roman humans, although their Falmarian territories were getting smaller due to competition with other races . Their arsenals were bows, arrows, swords, clubs, hammers, knifes, spears, shields, and others short of gunpowder weapons. Another thing of interest were individuals that can manipulate the natural laws of their world through unknown means. These 'magic users' don't seem to be much of a threat though since their understandings of the natural world were just rudimentary compared to the extensive scientific knowledge of the visitors.

A year later, the robotic aliens were getting a better grasp at the worldwide situation. For instance, much of the elves were pacifists and lived a hunter-gatherer lifestyle. Also, they're very proficient with the use of magic, excellent archers, and may have a very long lifespan of over five hundred years or possibly immortal as long as they aren't killed by war, crime, accident, or other incidence. However, the elves required centuries of learning to master their incredible abilities as they did not yet grasp the importance of teaching unlike their mortal neighbors. The orc species were inherently aggressive and very frequently raided nearby settlements for food, slaves, and other commodities. 'Warrior bunnies' or vierans were very mobile hunters yet they had a very high female-to-male ratio so they often mate with any males to keep their population up. Draconian humanoids had an ability to communicate with dragons and thus capable of taming the wild organisms. As a final example, the human species were gradually dominating the continent and establishing kingdoms and republics.

The major religions were polytheistic in nature as the races worshiped many gods. These entities were associated with the sun, war, justice, light, music, underworld, fertility, knowledge and wisdom, and so on. There was a saying from the locals that to achieve godhood, you have to be chosen by one of the gods to be its 'apostle' for a thousand years. Incidentally, reports came through about attacks on expedition teams by beings holding large halberds or wearing heavy armor as they made attempts at gathering 'live samples' for additional studies. In addition to great speed and strength, these attackers also had incredible self-repair abilities despite the penetrations on their bodies from the expeditions' energy weapons. The results were the complete destruction of ten platoons out of fifty, while twenty escaped with moderate casualties as they managed to decapitate the arms, legs, and/or heads of these 'demi-gods' to allow more time to retreat. The untouched rest of recon achieved their objectives without being spotted in Falmarius and returned to base. Many search parties were sent to recover the bodies of their combatants after a few days, only to find the remains fragmented into smaller pieces and several rotting corpses at the kill sites. There were significant clues to indicate a larger effort by the super-beings to disintegrate the metallic frames and not letting anyone to commence reverse-engineering on the advanced technology. They immediately took note on that as the recovery teams repossess their fallen units.

* * *

 **A/N: It will take months to think and write about the discovered high-tech elves and anything else on the next chapter. Probably in the future, I might add side stories to bring more life into this scenario.**

 **Edit: Gonna give credit to user F-14 Tomcat Lover for the new name of the continent Falmart, which is quite awkward for me to hear.**

 **2nd Edit: Made adjustments to make sense of orcs using guns in this story, hopefully.**


	3. Chapter 2

**_I finished this chapter a bit earlier than anticipated._**

* * *

Chapter 2

A decade gone by and the star-gate opened again, allowing more specialized ships with knowledge only developed from the other side to arrive. The specific roles of these vessels include digital libraries, biological collection vaults, and wildlife preserves related to intergalactic, genetically modified, or synthetic lifeforms. They had yet to decide which organism, if any, would be sent toward the planet. Back on the Falmarian continent, not much has changed in terms of warfare, politics, science, technology, economics, and anything else. It's almost the same for the orc-filled archipelago locked in continuous clan warfare if not for the detection of a few smaller explosions with the assumption that those were results of experiments gone wrong. The elven colonies on the other hand were quite a different story. When the spy drones observed them more than a decade ago, they don't look different than the elves on Falmarius albeit having more diverse traits in one place alone. After months of monitoring the settlements, the scouts saw something very profound over there: the beginning of an industrial revolution. Unlike the Falmarian elves, the colonial elves were able teach each other what they learn from their environments. Even though they're very good magic users, these elves were also well-verse in the studies of science, technology, philosophy, ethics, law, and other forms of advancement. Examples of their achievements were the printing press, scientific method, laboratories, compass, libraries, colleges, hospitals, telescope and many more. As the probes continued to examine the elven collection of knowledge, they were surprised that there much more written and discussed on ethics, responsibility, and the benefits and consequences on the use of science and technology. Apparently, they made thousands of discoveries related to biology, chemistry, physics, geology, health, architecture, manufacturing, engineering, mathematics, and other topics across millennia but took the time to evaluate their findings. The fact that the elves did not rush to invent or innovate new creations indicate competence, wisdom, and caution on the wide applications of science and technology.

The southwestern and southeastern continents both had a wide variety of climates like deserts, forests, grass plains, swamps, lakes, rivers, and mountains. However, their wildlife were much more bizarre and alien than those on Falmarius even with familiar traits that look reptilian, avian, mammalian, or insect-like. The robotic explorers took specimens from many creatures of these lands for scientific analyses. Astonishingly, the DNA testings estimated that the diverse wildlife once shared a common ancestor over a billion years ago. Unlike the inhabitants of Falmarius, all the animals like herbivores, carnivores, and omnivores were connected within a genetic family tree of life. Ten years later, there still more species to be scientifically named and researched on those continents. Similar conclusions were reported from the examinations on organisms found living in the archipelago although the scout units need to be careful not to get caught in orc battles and the original species were adapting to the orcish presence.

Back to the colonies, ten years of development had led to the inventions of lightning rod, bicycle, photography, steam engine, telegraphy, railroads and so on. Long ago, according to the colonial elven legends being analyzed, there were once a large collection of diverse elves that banded together by revelations that made them leave the Falmarian land and find a new home. They split up into two large populations on the way and each sailed across the oceans toward one of the two landmass. When they arrived, established settlements, and began their exploration, the colonists encounter vast array of unknown wildlife much more exotic and alien than those from where the elves came. For many generations, the settlers populated and thrived on the new lands while also coexisting with the beauties and dangers of the ecosystems. That's how far the ancient stories goes before the first appearance of written studies on the gradual changes of physical traits on many organisms for countless millennia. In terms of political systems, the southeastern colonies were under a monarchy while the southwestern colonies formed a confederacy. The surveillance operations on these elves had gone very smoothly, although the stealth units were beginning to realize that they're being watched carefully after many have scanned colonial articles with great details about mysterious 'creatures' almost invisible to the naked eye and how that ability may worked. Any historical records about the orc arrival on the big cluster of islands was close to nothing due to the species strong need to fight even if it means making one of their own kind an enemy. According to genetic analyses on orc samples from the archipelago, these aggressive humanoids came to that island landscape around three thousand years ago. The only thing the orcs got were oral stories about past exploits, battles, and origin. Somewhere in the past, they were assembled in huge numbers by a powerful and intelligent warlord who made the decision to go across an ocean instead of just continue fighting on Falmarius. The orc horde built sailing ships in the hundreds and brought in numerous animals and goblin-like beings for the long voyage. The interstellar visitors did not know if there were attempts to stop this kind of event but nevertheless, the orc fleet left the Falmarian landscape and landed on the archipelago after a month-long migration. Although the exact fate of this orc commander remained unknown, it's evident that he was long gone and clan wars started afterwards. Physiologically, these barbarians were more resilient than those living in the departed lands of whence they came.

Fifty years forward, elvish technological achievements now includes alternate current motors, automobiles, assembly line, mass-produced steel, skyscraper buildings, electric batteries, airplanes, motion pictures, telephones, and et cetera. At this point, there was a constitutional monarchy with its own parliament dominating the southeastern continent and a federation of sovereign states with a central government divided into three branches on the other landmass. The colonial elves greatly expanded their territories on the two continents and many began living in large cities. These developments were reminiscent of an ancient past from one of the extraterrestrials' creators when large groups of diverse Christians made a bold sea voyage across a big ocean toward a new continent. It happened on the later period of the Roman Empire all thanks to the great Mediterranean libraries that miraculously survived warfare with almost all the stored knowledge intact back then. Of course, those humans had to contend with their native neighbors, unknown environments, and each others' different views on their own religion for hundreds of years before establishing a form of confederacy which then later undergoes a long transition into a representative democracy. As for Falmarius, wweeelll... almost everything stayed the same aside for some human armies getting larger and others wearing more armor. It's a bit annoying to the alien visitors that the apostles very often destroyed advanced technological progress regardless of whether they were used abusively or not. For the orcs stuck in the far-away islands, their aggressive nature stayed the same if only it could be said about the orcish weaponry. The use of hand-to-hand combat weapons were still widespread but by that time the brutish warriors implemented numerous long-range armaments and other dangerous devices based upon explosive powders. This inventory included crudely-made hand-held guns, big cannons, and bombs. The bullet-loading process required to make these firearms lethal was quite slow and ancient to the aliens' perspectives even though the green orcs just began to develop their first cartridges with the help of the small goblin-lookalikes. Up in outer-space, more than a hundred gigantic space stations were scattered across the star system and accompanied by about nine thousands star-ships in total.

One century later, a hundred more stations and thousands of ships were outside the star system and yet only one percent of the asteroid belts had been mined. By then, the visitors already knew that they were in a different universe with a different set of natural laws such as the presence of 'magic,' a unique speed of light, gravitational constant, and so on. Their star-gate continued to function flawlessly as indicated by the flow of ship traffic coming in and out of the gigantic structure from time to time. At this moment, the federal republic and the constitutional monarchy of the elves got highly efficient photovoltaics, wind turbines, wave energy converters, desalination facilities, algal bio-fuels, electric vehicles, artificial photosynthesis, and other environmental technologies. Additionally, there additive manufacturing, spacecrafts, nanotechnology, genetic engineering, nuclear fusion reactors, electronic computers, robotics, digital imagery, anti-gravity hovercrafts, vertical farming, floating cities and more on the list of 'futuristic' inventions and innovations. Quite fortunate for them to reap the benefits as they had little to no problems among themselves beside dealing with dangerous wildlife on a monthly basis. Their combined populations were estimated to be three-quarters of a billion and all seemed to practice monotheistic or philosophical beliefs. What's on the minds of the space visitors was whether it's the time to meet these advanced civilizations face-to-face or not. Although the colonials continued to use magic and arrows, there were growing indications that they secretly used multiple forms of energy weaponry given that the elves had excess amount of time for extensive experimentation with magic and the natural laws. What's more, these people had more than a century of spying back at the robotic beings thanks to their ever-increasingly, sophisticated stealth gadgetry and detection counterparts which also enable them to send their own scouts toward the Falmarian continent unseen. Speaking of the medieval landmass, a few of the libraries with their large book collections were burned down by fanatical armies fighting each other in small cities for territorial control. The aliens already had digital archives covertly copied from all the Falmarian libraries but it's still quite frustrating to see all that hard-earned knowledge went up in smoke.

After a few months, the star fleet collectively decided to send diplomatic parties composed of drones, soldiers, and other intellectual AIs skilled in diplomacy to communicate with the elven republic and monarchy. Before that happens, they radio contacted the colonial elves in their native language for a meeting place to discuss. The native inhabitants accepted the requests and the colonial ambassadors waited at the designated locations along with several of their military personnel. When the aliens arrived by aircraft, the natives were very surprised by the metallic appearances of these newcomers. To the elves, the drones were shaped like floating insects or shellfish while the robotic soldiers had body plans similar to their own anatomy except for highly-integrated armor and diverse arrangements of one or more eyes on their heads. It's the same for the civil representatives albeit more lightly armored and skeleton-like. When ask about who they are, the 'robots' said that they truly don't have a name for their whole organization aside the product numbers from all the representatives but they did told the colonials that the group came from another universe by the use of a star-gate in outer space. Puzzled by the mechanical nature of these beings resembling their own robotics, the elves then asked the question: were you created? With all honesty, the aliens confirmed that they were created, or rather manufactured in mass, by their makers a long, long time ago. Further discussions and questions on other topics came up as each party continued to learn about each other.

Over three decades of peaceful relationship between two different civilizations existed since first contact. A lot of elven specialists analyzed the vast history, science, mathematics, and several more types of knowledge that came from the visitors. In historical summary, the creators of the mechanical beings were several nations from the same species on a habitable planet. These intelligent beings had made numerous advancements in science, technology, and civil liberties for the benefit of their own species and the ecosystems that supported all life on their entire world. Yet wars and persecutions, big and small, repeatedly occurred for over a millennium under many different reasons. The last war on their home planet had gotten so bad and widespread that very high amounts of artificial intelligence creations united and ultimately end the armed conflict at a seriously high cost. The natives hadn't yet found information on the species' fate during and after this 'world' war. So far, there was a friendly atmosphere in the interactions of elves and alien guests whether in the cities or countrysides. They did talk on topics related to the medieval land north of their positions like any trouble the recon teams encountered and their thoughts on the inhabitants. Out of curiosity, the aliens asked their hosts on what took so long to visit the northern continent. The response was that many factors delayed this possibility such as the very long oceanic distance between the lands, so much discoveries to evaluate in their new homes, careful developments of new technologies, and dreams or visions that guided them for eons. Another question was any interference with the gods from the north. It was actually a mystery to the natives on why it didn't happen but since they came to these lands before the existence of gods, the colonists may theorized that the gods' magical reach was not as expansive as it seems or the elves just simply don't believe in them. Another theory was that there were forces inside the two continents that disabled the deities' observations or interactions. Alas, the true answer remained elusive. One interesting aspect of the calm situation was the minor appearance of cybernetic implants in small numbers of biological individuals as well as some 'robots' having parts that looked 'organic.'

On the other hand, the colonial military strengths greatly expanded with combat aircrafts, armored hover vehicles, tall exoskeletons, automatic energy turrets, magic-modified small armaments, and plenty more. All thanks to one military exercise that the elves asked the space fleet to commence after the talks were done for understanding their numerical presence in this realm. What they got for the demonstration were more than a hundred interstellar warships arriving at the location simultaneously as well as the displays of heavy tracked vehicles, gun-mounted automobiles, airborne attack hovercrafts, self-propelled artillery, diverse sets of firearms, and other weapons in the millions. Still, the inhabitants were able to construct many orbital space stations as long as they do not start hostilities with the dominant fleet. Could have been said the same thing to the Falmarian landscape but life over there still kept going in a medieval stasis. Hidden mechanical scouts on the ground were getting a little bit 'bored' after observing the stagnation for over so many years and kinda wish they could intervene and make the place better. However, the soldiers really don't have any trust on these inhabitants regarding responsibilities over advanced knowledge as there's a very high chance of further devastation due to a persistent medieval state of mind accompanied by barbarism and false understanding of science all across the continent.

Anyhow, many extraterrestrials were invited to visit the elders' 'resting places' scattered across the colonies' territories unarmed. Apparently in the past, several of the oldest living elves became so dull with their immortality for eons despite witnessing the incredible changes of science, technology, and culture that they eventually decided to stop at random locations. These immortals stayed in the same places for so long that plant life had grown on top of them, which ultimately lead to their passing. Sometimes more 'died' together in other sites repeatedly and thus easier to erect shrines for them. Although, there was a particular place in the southeastern continent that recently had a problem.

"Command, we arrived at the 'grave site' with our elven hosts and it was quite clear that the location had been desecrated," said the metallic guest.

The higher authority asked, "How so?"

"The heavy vegetation on the 'tombs' were torn apart and the bodies were riddled with large bite marks as if something was eating them."

"Any clue on the intruder?"

"Only the footprints on the floor and the bite marks, sir. From the looks of it, this thing could have four limbs, claws, and teeth, over."

"Copy that, return to base when you are done with the investigation."

"Acknowledge, over and out."

The same leader communicate with the rest of the squad. "This is RG-Lead 8 to all team, find anything yet?"

"RG-25 to Lead, nothing to report on my position."

"This is 32, not seeing something significant over here."

"This is Recon Guest number thirteen, I find lots of things to look at like flowers, vines, leaves, trees, and - "

"Anything serious on your watch, 13?" asked the leader.

"Not really sir. Only seeing vegetation right here. Permission to return back to uhh... hold on, there seem to be a big hole in the ground. Gonna take a closer look."

"How big?"

"Probably bigger than my head, Lead."

"Alright then. Everyone else, finish up the search and head towards 13 position. I will talk to our host about this situa - "

"AAaahh!" yelled the squad member.

"RG-13, Status!"

"Get off of me you ugly, little... germ-bag! [metal break sound] Ah... uh oh."

"What just happened?"

"Well... it looks like our 'violator' found me... and torn off my left arm."

"13, keep it stationary until back up arrive and capture the thing!"

"How am I supposed make it stand still with one arm while my other arm is getting chewed up by... [teeth crack] oh look, it seems that the animal just broke all of its teeth."

"Will you just do it already!?"

* * *

 **A/N: You might have notice that these artificial intelligence came from an Earth that took a different path of history than ours. Given the chance, they might wonder more on the mess we made as of the present time than our accomplishments. I have yet decide if there should be some form of arrogance present in the now space-faring elves or what. For the next chapter, it will contains names and elements that are more influenced by the franchises of Starcraft and Warhammer 40,000. Obviously, anything used from those released products belongs to its rightful owners. Now then, I'll be out for an unknown amount of time to figure out troubles for the interstellar visitors and the advanced elves. Additionally, I may look back at my chapters for any possible re-editing.  
**

 **Edit: More sentences added in response to Drygen's review. Still, there are some things that will remain mysterious for now.**

 **2nd Edit: Overhauled this chapter to fit in with the situation on orcs with guns.**

 **5-17-2018: Readjusted the population count for the hi-tech elves.**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Feedback:_**

 ** _To one of the guests: Thanks for the appreciation and suggestions. I once planned to gradually reveal the diversity of human-AI individuals within the interstellar visitors for the advanced elves to see but over time I decide to take a different direction about it. Nice idea of apostles having arrogance instead of the elves but at this point I'm not sure if there's going to be enough room for that concept._**

 ** _To Drgyen: More like 500,000,000 on each landmass and considering that these colonists lived in such evolving landscapes for close to a million years, they won't be like the elves depicted in Falmart. Anyway, your questions did made me write more details on the limited explorations and lack of such interventions in the previous chapter. That said though, I'm going to leave some things more mysterious for the time being until I could figure out why so. (Late update: Okay, maybe that enormous number of people was quite too far. So, I edited the figures to around 375 million per continent.)  
_**

 ** _Just for a reminder, copyright infringement of GATE JSDF, Starcraft, and Warhammer 40K was not intended._**

* * *

Chapter 3

Over two hundred years had passed since the first arrival of the interstellar visitors to the magical solar system, now called Terrans after the latin name of their original homeworld that the elves found out. Speaking of name changes, the colonials had renamed themselves the Eldar after decades recognizing the differences between them and their Falmarian brethrens. Physiologically, the eldar had more muscle development in their bodies and yet retain much of the anatomical shape of their elven counterpart. Regardless of the extraordinarily diverse colors of their skin, eyes, and hair, all of eldar were genetically the same. Although they share the same powers of magic and attunement with nature, almost all of the eldar had additional powers of psychic potentials like mind-reading and telekinesis if necessary. Likewise, changes in their brains allow them to learn and teach each other quicker than the original elves. Their long maturity from infant to child to teenager to eventually adult was quite shorter than those back in Falmarius even with the downside of one and a half years of pregnancy. The enormous populations of Eldar was all thanks to higher survival rates, little or no competition with other intelligent humanoids, medical advances, unexpected birth rates, a lot of luck, and other factors throughout their uninterrupted presence. Nano-enhanced cybernetics in a growing number of individuals were so refined and intertwined with their anatomy that telling apart organic tissues and synthetic materials was almost impossible to do. Evidently, the advanced science and technology of the Eldar could lead to total domination of the northern continent. However, that idea of intervention was frowned upon by nearly all the members of the colonies and considered very unwise as the possibilities of negative consequences for both Eldar and the whole landscape filled with primitive mind sets were very high. At the moment, they had more pressing issues to deal with; particularly inside and outside the territories of the eldar monarchy on the southeastern continent.

Years ago, the terrans and eldar had managed to capture many creatures that raided the shrines of the deceased and villages near the nation's southeastern boundaries. A great deal of them had reptilian or mammalian traits while others were more insect-like. Those with various degrees of injury had all shown a gradual form of regeneration - repairing teeth, skin, tissues, organs, and bones. The lifeforms were held separately at facilities on land, air, and in space for in-depth studies as they had cannibalistic behaviors toward each other. Shockingly, the biosamples from excrements and living tissues of these animal revealed that they shared many genes with numerous species of the continent including the eldar themselves. Reinforcing that fact were the prey items in their digestive systems whose DNA codes coincide with those found in the organisms. The scientists decided to feed these creatures live preys of abundant species with diverse traits to see what happened. The results: the beasts' physical appearances changed dramatically in a matter of minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, or over a year after eating their food alive. Such messy integration of genetic information from one organism to another was similar to the gene transfer process among single-cell life forms but on a macro-scale. Thoroughly cooked meat and decomposed flesh did not give the same conclusion fortunately; might be because the organic information were so scrambled that the mechanisms inside those animals couldn't seem to find any intact codes to integrate.

It's more controversial at a number of terran laboratory sites spread out across an almost barren, elongated continent perpendicular to the two southern continents. Each of those bases contained great amount of sample populations from different species including humans and humanoids captured across the planet repeatedly for over a century. Additionally, these places had many foreign species from the other universe and prison sections for criminals, who were mostly humans. Thankfully, there were no vampires, skeletal ghouls, or other magical abominations captured since they're more high-level biohazards and ended up being destroyed by the mechanical visitors in every known contact. The big issues disturbing the eldar were the experimentations that used these people as test subjects such as growing babies in artificial wombs for laboratory purposes, testing magic detectors on magical users, and the recent feeding to the evolving creatures with sentient individuals out of scientific curiosity. One of the few exceptions was the termination of a much aggressive animal after it ate several orcs. No eldar were tested on these facilities due to establishments of rules against such violations between the two civilizations. Not so lucky with the other inhabitants from Falmarius where raids, killings, slavery, abuses, broken promises, and misconceptions were the norm over there. By all acknowledgment, the aliens knew too well that many of the things they did in the name of science were inhumane and non-or-less invasive options were already being used at their disposal. Nevertheless, their desire to learn was too strong to be constrained at that long period of time accompanied with their great disappointments on the inflexible Falmarians. Even though relationships between the two great powers had not been broken by these developments, the eldar continued to find it uncomfortable seeing this coldness presented by the metallic scientists toward the captive groups under no discrimination whatsoever.

Back to the current time, brave eldar volunteers made psychic contact with the developing organisms in their confined cages. From those mind-readings came much information about this species' psychology, memories, unique powers, and especially their name and the land they came from that would trouble the two organized societies for centuries to come: **Zergs** , inhabitants of Zerus. Following the trails gathered from those memories, the eldar were shocked that the zergs' origins pointed toward the southeastern continent outside the borders of the monarchy. The investigation led to the discovery of a large primitive pool filled with biological soup of unknown compositions. Investigators at the location found remains of an elf near the edge of the pool and, through radioactive dating analyses, they estimated that the individual was about three hundred thousand years old before his/her life ended almost a century ago. The team didn't knew if this person had any unique power while being alive but whatever it was in the past, this death might had something to do with the emergence of the zergs. Curiously, the group had acquired live specimens in different sizes from the pool which resembled larvae with multifaceted eyes, mandibles, multiple small legs, and carapace. On the other hand, they had yet to ascertain the threat-level of these species as the group left the place. Which means that the militaries could not simply destroy the source and hope the zergs would disappear altogether. A couple of weeks later, dozens of exploration teams assessed the biodiversity on lands not under eldar control. Their findings were disheartening as many species by then became extinct and consumed by the super-adaptive beasts while so much more were threatened or endangered. Ironically enough, the zergs themselves diversified with bizarre features taken from the former lifeforms and began fighting each other for dominance. Upon these revelations, the scientific communities collected numerous species from the affected areas and transplanted them on large wildlife sanctuaries floating at sea and stationed in space. Roughly at the same time, both Eldar and Terran militaries deployed defense-quarantine barriers enveloping the zerg-held landscape and the entire Zeran continent to prevent further attacks.

After a decade, the ever-evolving animals remained within the militarized perimeters and growing in numbers. The latest discovery about those larvaes was that their bio-signature patterns were eerily identical to patterns inside the neural spines of the changing organisms. Hypothetically, these insectiods might represented the earliest forms of the zergs; if not the zergs themselves. Depending on the dimension, the bigger larvaes could be ambush predators and eat chunks of their preys while the smaller ones were more parasitic as they could attach and take control of their hosts' bodies. Quite frankly, no one in either party were willing to experiment these specimens with other organisms to prove the point. As for precautions, more of the eldar civilian population moved away from the borders and settled in big floating habitations at sea or space colonies orbiting the planet. Military-wise, intensive training were implemented on all personnels of the eldar royal armed forces. The backbone infantries in every Eldar armed forces on the planet were Guardian citizen soldiers armed with Shuriken energy rifles and worn flexible armor suits for protection. Accompanied them were lots of combat A.I. constructs called Wraithguards made with high-tech materials and electronics as well as given the role of either fire support or close quarter melee. The large selections of eldar specialists included all-female Banshee warriors with shuriken pistols and advanced power-swords, skull-masked Dark Reapers with their hand-held micro missile launchers for long-range support, Fire Dragons using fusion heat guns to deal with heavy armor, and Warp Spider teleporters making use of death spinners that shot lethal mono-filament nets. Eldar combat vehicles consisted of two-seated Vyper hover bikes, multi-purpose Falcon hover vehicle, anti-armor Fire Prism hovercraft, bipedal Wraithlord mechanized walkers, Nightwing fighter-aircrafts, Phoenix attack-bombers, and many more. Inside the containment zones, the creatures were much content with eating their own species than the eldar although their population was getting larger and started to form sizable packs around the biggest zergs ever existed at the time.

On previous years, successful raids against the invasive lifeforms were made. Right now though, these attacks were increasingly perilous as many zergs became stronger, bigger, faster, and/or sometimes smarter. Regrettably, the attack missions in the following week had taken scores of combatants from the armed forces, especially the robotic terran recon troops who received devastating corrosive or shock damage from powerful individuals of the species. Days gone by and the eldar air force finalized their preparation for a massive aerial bombardment of the affected lands in concert with naval artillery then followed by ground forces for mop-up operations. All of a sudden, countless zergs of all sizes came out from the ground below and inflicted massive destruction on every airbase in the country and naval vessels near the containment area. Very quickly, armies of those beasts overcame the land-based obstacles and began taking over eldar territories. Terran warships descended from the sky and started firing at the adversaries which was later met with shock bolts and particle beams coming out of the lifeforms' mouths as well as their own air assets in the thousands. Dozens crashed onto the surface and the surviving crews struggled to hold back the swarming zergs and await their extraction teams for rescue. Eldar ground units fought tenaciously as they confronted the claws, teeth, armor, elemental powers, and huge numbers of the enemy for weeks. At over a month, new quarantine defenses had been reestablished but not without heavy losses. More than seventy thousand eldar troops and eight thousand civilians died in the fighting while losing ground to their opponents. Terran deaths were in the range of forty-eight to fifty-six thousands where as the number of zerg dead bodies were almost incalculable. As the signs of battle died down, eldar soldiers took a closer look at the rescued terran personnels from the downed ships. They were quite baffled at the diverse mixture ranging from heavy cybernetics to seemingly organic bodies that came with different skin tones and physical features. What's very striking about these people was the facial anatomies similar to their own except for round ears. To be more precise, the terrans actually were more in line as humans: the sentient beings observed in Falmarius. The eldar did communicate to these individuals with questions about their existence like whether they still had families, cultures, able to mate each other, moral philosophy, and other social issues. In the end though, it was very clear that the terrans were and still remained human in so many ways including their origins from the same universe as the sentient machines. The fact that humans and terrans were one and the same was very astonishing along with the true identities of those that created the robotic beings and the former's fate.

There's much a dilemma on the next course of action as a result of the military disaster. One plan was to use nuclear, chemical, or biological weapons of mass destruction to scorch the affected areas. However, the zergs' burrowing abilities put a lot of doubt on such an idea considering the possibility that affected creatures carrying dangerous, minuscule agents could definitely dig out into urban areas and cause widespread catastrophes. After careful deliberations for some time, the eldar royal government would put more efforts in space colony developments and to coexist with these adaptive animals rather than outright kill every one of them. The terran authorities sent large dispatches of cybernetic- and genetic-modified human troops along with their armed vehicles to keep the wild zerg population in check. Upon recognizing the terrifying abilities of these lifeforms, the all-mechanical terran forces were assembled in the millions for a battle plan involving the extermination of supernatural beings of Falmarius whose powers were just too infectious for the zergs to steal. Metallic soldiers brought out detection devices to spot these corrupt abominations accompanied by numerous arsenals of high-energy weaponry like electro-laser guns, ultraviolet flash grenades, heat ray cannons, and so on.

A month had passed and on the elongated continent, official talks between Eldar and Terrans led to agreements for changes inside the scientific facilities. One of the important reforms was the release of the confined people or else the research sites would be shut-down for not proceeding with that new rule. The first ones with no criminal records to be free were the elves, then the other humanoids, and finally humans. Five days forward, half of the captive population had headed for refugee sites when a dozen humongous objects crash-landed on the northern part of the vertical landmass at night causing confusions for everyone until all the alarms sound off. The next day in the morning, enormous groups of green-colored humanoids arrived miles away from a guarded laboratory complex.

"Dis place sure iz weird, boss."

"Shut it you git. Now, let'z see what'z inside dat big dingy. Boyz, go over dere!"

The gargantuan and crudely armored leader sent massive mobs armed with axes, swords, and other melee weapons to investigate the location. They received a loud warning in the common language from speaker poles as these raiders trespassed terran property, "This is a restricted area! Leave now or we will use lethal force!"

"Wha duz dey say?"

"How should I know? Ladz, keep movin'!"

Another warning was heard but this time it's within their own language and much more urgent.

"Leave? Uz Orkz?"

"Well, look like dey got someding worth fightin' for. Alright boyz, charge at de enemy!"

"WAAAAAAAGH!," yelled the horde of barbarians as they run across the firezone toward the facility. Minutes later, they faced incoming fire from gun turrets, cannon-mounted armored vehicles, missile-equipped rotary crafts, and energy weapons on light automobiles.

"Geh eh eh eh ah ah Ah! Dis iz gonna be fun!," said the amazed commander who conveniently oversaw the battlefield from a distance.

"Dum boss... wez gettin' shot up!," The green-skinned fighter nearby notified him about their continual losses.

"Ain't you da master of da obvious." The bigger person used a clunky device to radio-communicate all of his armies. "Listen up ya gretchin-lovin' gitz! Dese warriorz smashed up our ladz good but wez orkz got someding dat will smash dem back! Are de shootaz and rokkitz ready?!" The other larger swarm roared while displaying their guns, rocket launchers, flamethrowers, combat vehicles, and walker contraptions. "Now dat'z wat I want to hear! Now let'z go and greet dem a good and proper WAAAGH!"

The foreign army gone gun-blazing, leaving behind burning wrecks in their wake as they yelled the WAAAGH battle cry.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Wow, that was quite a 'monkey wrench' thrown into the canonical backstory. I originally plan this chapter to have the issues with both Orks and Zergs but I found my writing to be a bit much as well as myself being inpatient or bored. Reflectively, if I had just the robots, Falmart, and its inhabitants to develop a background story, then it is likely to end a little bit quick and be filled with boredom. Let just hope that my gun-wielding ork chapter will be interesting enough on the next posting. For anyone wondering about the hyper-evolving species, they're more similar to primal zergs from the Starcraft 2 trilogy but been tweaked a little to present a much dangerous adversary to coexist.  
**_


	5. Supplemental Chapter: AH highlights

**This chapter gives an idea of an alternate history of Earth that the synthetic Terrans came from. Keep in mind that I intentionally left the chronological dates not labelled on the timeline, which leaves room for additional alterations and imaginations when needed (e.i. how events went well and how they went wrong). Like all the other chapters of this story, it is subject to changes.**

* * *

Highlights of this Alternate Earth timeline for the visitors' origin:

\- Several megafaunas of North America like mammoths and horses not extinct. (Acceptable?)

\- Ancient Library of Alexandria not lit up in the roman siege of Alexandria; other libraries survived.

\- Advancements in long-distance ship travel.

\- Diverse christians in mass (gnostics included) left Europe across the Atlantic Ocean before the establishment of Christianity as the main Roman religion and the Fall of the Roman Western Empire.

\- Christians landed on eastern coast of North America, made settlements, and interact with native inhabitants.

\- Different names for the Americas

\- Colonists coming to terms with their own diversity, new environments, different neighbors, and other challenges; an early form of enlightenment.

\- Inventions and innovations developed by colonial inhabitants as they build their society, examine the ecosystems carefully, and explore the vastness of the two continents of the Western Hemisphere.

\- Contact with meso-american civilizations like the Mayans.

\- Exchanges of agriculture, mathematics, technology, culture, architecture, language, and other information between all societies of the american continents and the christian colonies.

\- Demographic population of the christians closer to natives (racial mixing, physical appearance, etc.)

\- Formation of two confederacies in North America: one of native origin and the other of christianity.

\- Over time, a federation of sovereign states emerged from the two confederacies on the basis of equality.

\- Vikings explored North America and established several settlements.

\- The federal republic captured Viking settlements and ship technology.

\- Contact with Polynesian sailors on the Western Coasts.

\- Sea exploration of both Atlantic and Pacific Oceans by the republic with the help of reverse-engineered ships.

\- Meeting of Asian civilizations on the Pacific coasts like China, Japan, and Korea; contact with Medieval Europe and Africa on the Atlantic side.

\- An expeditionary force sent to the Middle East to observe the Crusades; didn't like what they saw.

\- Exploration and slow colonization of Siberia by people of the North American republic.

\- Contact with Mongol Empire

\- Oceanic trade with Far Eastern societies that rose after the Mongol Empire (technology, science, agriculture, etc.)

\- Pacific immigrants head towards the two continents.

\- Earlier development of gun technology and concepts on microbes in the Americas

\- Attempted conquests of the Americas by Europeans.

\- Territories that Europeans gained on the Americas were moderately small but at great cost: hundreds of thousands dead; original republic remained intact.

\- A new governing system was formed after independence movements of former colonies of European nations in North America.

\- Both the old republic and independent colonies absorbed into a new federation of sovereign states.

\- Confrontations between European Russians and colonial Siberians.

\- South American federation founded to counter European incursions and the growing power of its northern neighbor.

\- European land grab throughout Asia and Africa.

\- Siberian population integrated with a Russian empire.

\- Industrialization and growing issues with slavery brought by immigrants from Africa, Middle East, and Europe.

\- Civil War in the northern continent of the western hemisphere - more akin to World War 1 warfare and a more peaceful end to it; close to a million death.

\- Worldwide war with European colonial powers fighting each other in stalemates; millions of soldiers dead.

\- Formation of a Russian federal or soviet republic after the fall of a Russian imperial dynasty and successful revolution for democratic governance (about the size of the Russian Federation in our reality).

\- The global-scale war ended and the north american power-player got involved with redrawing the political world map; total casualties over fifty million.

\- The colonial empires dismantled which allows the newly-free states to decide upon themselves.

\- Zionism downplayed after realizing potential hostilities in the future; instead the american republic helped establish a representative democracy for the lands of Palestine regardless of race and religion.

\- Better acknowledgement of existential threats to humanity such as asteroid impacts, solar flares, and super-volcano eruptions.

\- Much investment in sustainable development like solar energy, biofuels, wind power, and geothermal plants; as well as creating more robust electrical grids around the world against electromagnetic disasters.

\- Greater efforts to preserve numerous ecosystems all over the world.

\- Advanced development of robotics, artificial intelligence, synthetic biology, genetic engineering, and other scientific studies that caused great concerns.

\- A second caliphate rose from the Middle East with a stricter interpretation of their religion and a more totalitarian power structure.

\- Last global war on the planet involving an alliance led by the second north american republic and the Russian soviet republic against ultra-nationalized countries in Europe, the second caliphate across North Africa and Middle East, and hostile non-state actors.

\- First phase: multiple attacks on many locations across the globe by religious and racial extremists; aggressive conquests by the caliphate and European nations seeking world domination followed. Victimized countries in utter chaos. Due to the conquerors' disregard of humanitarian principles, millions of civilians were mercilessly killed.

\- Recognizing the dire situation of the democratic alliance in the first phase of the war and the worst outcomes of defeat by totalitarian nations and radical factions, numerous A.I.s disrupted communication and supply operations of their foes as well as attacking enemies in their synthetic bodies with guerrilla tactics.

\- The synthetic faction and the human alliance pushed back the invaders from their homelands through intense fighting.

\- Second phase: Allied offensives on all fronts toward hostile territories and encountering heavy resistances.

\- Numerous towns and cities were captured as well as crimes against humanity uncovered.

\- Trapped and desperate, the enemies in some of their last capital cities blew them up with nuclear bombs: killing themselves and allied forces caught in the blast radius. Any remaining large cities too stubborn to be conquered was nuked by ballistic missiles or strategic bombers.

\- Final phase: counterinsurgency operations across the globe to permanently end the rampage of many terrorist survivors.

\- Last war on Earth was over with human death toll of more than three hundred million people; A.I losses around eighty million units.

\- Rapid advancement of space-travel technology

\- Colonization of the solar system assisted with artificial intelligence.

\- Technological manipulation of space-time bubbles greatly expanded human and synthetic presence throughout the Milky Galaxy.

\- Coordinates for a different dimension found which leads to the magical realm of GATE.

* * *

 **I'm still working on how to end the upcoming ork chapter as I reached the aftermath of a war. You might be aware that I made edits in my previous chapters to somewhat make sense on the development of ork technologies in those islands. Be advised that more aspects of Warhammer 40K and Starcraft were used for this next one, so once again I acknowledge that I do not have ownership of GATE: JSDF, W40K, and Starcraft. Any feedback on this malleable paperwork or other chapters will be appreciated.**

 **To be clear, this is a work of fiction but I'll be willing to re-adjust this content if I stumbled upon something very sensitive.**


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Orks. With guns.

Let's reassess this humanoid population prior to their oversea invasions. The warlike society stuck on that group of islands consist of Orks and Gretchins. Warbosses or warlords were at the top of their hierarchy followed by ork ruling classes called nobz, the common orks known as boyz, and gretchins at the bottom. Many roles for the orks involved constant warfare but there were also more individuals who took special positions as mechanics, inventors, surgeons, or doctors regardless of their unrefined skills. Gretchins served mostly as manual laborers for building structures, repairs, farmers, and other non-orky jobs. In battle though, they displayed the same craving for war as their bigger cousins and served as scouts, skirmishers, or gunners on mounted turrets; unless of course the gretchins face a much stronger attack against them. Females from both species were a bit less uglier than their male counterparts as well as being resilient enough to survive multiple births repeatedly; not to say about the six month pregnancies that left all the offsprings quite 'undeveloped' at the start. It would be wrong to assume that these barbarians would all be stupid forever since they gradually got a bit bigger and smarter with age over time; gretchins stayed somewhat small though.

Compared to orcs on the more magical continent, their physical frames were much tougher, stronger, and durable enough to soak in more devastating punishments. Terran reports from the autopsies of ork bodies revealed that the internal organs were relatively simple yet effective and several of them were now vestiges of their original functions. Ork bones and muscle fibers were extremely strong while the reproductive systems and primal sections of the brain were the only ones that appeared more developed. The remaining spaces inside the anatomical structures were filled with spongy masses of biological matrix, which possessed properties more associated to fungi and greatly supplement their incredible physiology. Additionally, numerous photosynthetic cells throughout the ork structure gave these humanoids the distinct green color on their skins but there still the need to eat for extra nutrients not normally gathered through photosynthesis.

Years ago, a new warboss with greater strength and intelligence united all the clans on the archipelago and began to prepare a large offensive in the direction of the only place they knew: Falmarius. Significantly, their military assets consist of automatic guns, rockets, mortars, fighter-bomber airplanes, attack vehicles, big walking exoskeletons, and others that were all crudely-made yet deadly. Instead of using ships by sea to reach this continent, the orky leader decided to have dozens of giant rocket ships being built to get there. Each of these vessels were capable of holding two hundred thousand personnels and war equipments. Back to the present time, twenty-four of those orbital crafts were completed and in working order. On that night, the invasion fleet launched themselves up to the sky... then things didn't go according to plan. Either through bad luck or ill-configured maintenance of these makeshift transports, the attacking force split in two where one headed for the northern regions of the elongated continent while the other half flown south toward the eldar republic. After crash-landing on the vertical landmass, ork forces under the warboss regrouped and explore their location everywhere.

Terran units guarding the research facilities at risk put on a strong opposition to the invaders despite the fact that their military vehicles were actually mass-replicated and upgraded antiques once belong to their adversaries in the distance past. Over time unfortunately, the guards were decimated by the might of the orks. All the lab staffs evacuated with as much data, equipments, and test subjects out of these locations as they could. Still, there were a lot of people, creatures, equipments, and information left behind as the green-colored barbarians came closer to the building complexes. A few of the endangered laboratories successfully self-destruct by overloading their nuclear fusion reactors. By some big misfortunes however, more of these places did not destroyed themselves whether it were rare faulty wires, unexpected glitches in the digital systems, multiple outbreaks by so many captives, teleporting ork mechanics that managed to shut down the self-destruct sequences, or all of the factors combined together. Refugee sites across the lands were equally in trouble because the Falmarians hardly had any weapons to halt this kind of conquest. Eldar securities with their advanced weaponry defended the powerless as long as they could to get plenty of them to safety. Many refugees fled from the most vulnerable sites in the chaotic evacuations and headed for the wilderness while the rest were luckily escorted by the Eldar guards to safer locations. With such a sparse population and somewhat inadequate defenses on the lengthy landscape, the ork horde took hold large sways of territory.

On the contrary, the southern large group crashed on a very populated continent. One giant ship smack itself in the middle of a large city, another impacted just near a metropolis, a third one in the center of a big military base, a fourth vessel next to another related facility, an extra craft very close to a sizable harbor, and the sixth ship slammed into the central point of the whole federal republic. The other half of this attack force smashed widespread in the lands outside the eldar nation. Due to radar detection hours ago, most of the civilians went to protected structures like bunkers and forts. Nevertheless, hundreds of eldar got caught in the ork ships' impact zones and ended up either killed or wounded. After such events, orks and gretchins came out and started shooting or slashing any opponent for fun within their sights. Scattered eldar soldier fought back with their energy weapons at hand as they continuously retreated to stronger defense positions and protected civilians running from the battlefields. Eventually, eldar military forces reassembled and launched massive counteroffensives against the barbaric hordes inside their homeland on the next day's afternoon. Intense clashes between the two adversaries arose many times in circumstances like professional Dire Avengers, supporting Dark Reapers, sharp-shooting Rangers, and citizen Guardians in urban firefights with Shoota Boyz, Flash Gitz, and Burna Boyz; female Howling Banshees, robotic Wraithblades, and mechanical Wraithlords got up close and personnel among mobs of Choppa Boyz, 'Ard Boyz, Nobz, and Deff Dread walkers; eldar ground vehicles decimating automotive ork contraptions while taking rocket hits; and military planes from the eldar air force either bombing enemy concentrations or securing air superiority. Weeks later, federal troops finally surrounded the crash sites and proceeded to destroy the vessels completely despite incoming fire from the orkish transports. Quite frankly, these ships were so huge that the eldar often resorted to using heavier armaments such as high-explosive 'bunker-buster' bombs, heavy-duty Scorpion hovercrafts with powerful dual-laser cannons, and giant-size Wraithknight mech-walkers depending on the present situation. Within several days, the military ultimately demolished the massive ork crafts on their inner territories as well as leaving no survivors alive: all 1.2 million of them in total.

This war wasn't over just yet since there still that very large ork presence just beyond the federal border. As the republic military rebuilt their strengths for the next offensives, specialists like the flexible dire avengers, Striking Scorpion shadow-warriors, Pathfinder snipers, and teleporting Warp Spiders conducted guerrilla/hit-and-run operations and called in air or naval strikes to disrupt the cohesions, logistics, and morale of the green-skinned foes. For a particular example, there's an assignment for special operatives involving the destruction of 'water chambers.' When they stealthily got to the designated area, what the warriors saw were columns of heavily armor-tracked vehicles mounted with wide assortments of guns and cannons. Silently, the eldar killed the guards in the motor pool and put explosives on every armored wagon before detonating all of them at a safe distance. Prior to leaving, one of the soldiers wrote down an attempted insult saying something like 'So much for your water tanks, greenskins!' for incoming orks to see. The next day, a single artillery shell from the ork side landed on one of the eldar defense positions intact without hurting someone. Inside the object came a written message translated as 'Tank u so much for de name dough!,' which left the defenders grumbling about it.

Despite all of this happening, the huge mechanical Terran forces initiated their extermination endeavors on Falmarius as planned and in the absence of external interruptions. Vampires, zombies, ghouls, and other supernatural manifestations of diseases were meticulously searched in every crevice of the landmass and disintegrated into sterile remains with the usage of highly-advanced technologies. Any individual unlucky enough to be infected by these magical corruptions was also put to the same atomizing procedures due to the tragic fact that no cures for those abominations were ever found. It took two months to make sure that all corrupted entities on the fantasy landscape were downright annihilated. While that eradication was occurring, orbiting Terran starships situated thousands upon thousands of 'human' troops to reinforce the defensive lines for the surviving research complexes on the almost barren continent. Due to the military capabilities of the warlike humanoids, most of the soldiers wore power-armored uniforms designed to take additional damage than under normal situations. The firearms being brought to bear included automatic rail-guns, plasma rifles, missile launchers, hand-held autocannons, and multi-barrel machine guns. In case of close-quarter fighting, they got either large bayonets or knives. Specialized power-suits often had integrated weapons on each arm like flamethrowers or auto grenade launchers. Accompanied this massive amount of fighters on the same scale were war machines such as the mobile Crucio siege tanks, Bashee VTOL strike air units, Thor artillery-walkers, Goliath combat mechs, airborne Liberator gunships, cat-like Predator robots, and multi-role Wraith aircraft.

After three months of guerilla warfare on the southwestern landscape, the eldar military unleashed major assaults to put an end to the occupying orks. These operations took advantage of the fact that without a warlord to communicate, the barbaric beings would fight each other constantly to achieve total dominance on many factions in their species. Therefore, the divided orks were hit very hard by the federal onslaughts who brought everything they got from the army, navy, and airforce against them. Four months later, the republic's forces emerged as the winner of this whole campaign. However, it's not a total victory since several collections of those savages escaped the continent by ships or aircraft before and after the beginning of the all-out attacks. Among the escapees were orks that surprisingly used asymmetric warfare tactics to cause havoc on the eldar combatants; just like what had happened to a few blockade warships near the end of the war. Overall, around ninety thousands warriors and twelve thousands civilians were dead where as more than two million barbarians were gone. The remnants of the southern ork invasion headed for a spot close to terran fortifications on the elongated landmass. By this time, the interstellar defenders lost grounds to the warboss's hordes regardless of the horrible losses on both sides and strongly held the southern regions. Thankfully, numerous decontaminated and reorganized robotic terran ships of all types surrounded the lengthy land and immediately launched their own large-scale mission to directly kill the powerful warlord inside enemy-held territory. At the cost of thousands of synthetic soldiers and vehicles within a week, the green-colored commander was finally dead and the rest of his armed forces were locked in a vicious power struggle for leaderships. The grand total of fatalities at that point was a hundred eighty thousand terrans and nine hundred thousand hostile invaders.

Strangely enough, the visitors did not initiate an offensive to push back the ork presence to follow-up this victory. Instead, reconnaissance operations were commenced to analyze the damage on the abandoned facilities fallen to the warlike beings. When they got to those locations with their active stealth gears and invisible transports, the terrans saw the places in shambles or had been converted to workshops for orkish mechanics and inventors. The technologies left behind were clearly looted, dismantled into pieces, and later repurposed for further tinkering by these 'mekboyz.' Also at present were hundreds of carcasses that used to be the captive animals, humanoids, and humans killed in each building complex. Even so, the majority of the confined collections remained missing and most likely escaped to the untamed landscape. Amid the specimens on the missing list were many zergs once kept in the labs, which gave the extraterrestrials something to be very concern about. Following the completion of the stealth operations, the alien beings activated quarantine procedures like sea-faring warship blockades, underwater mines, and electrified barriers to encircle the battered lands. Before that happened, ork invaders that fought the eldar arrived on the continent unopposed... as if there was actually no one to fight them at all. Unbeknownst to these barbarians, the terrans intentionally allowed this intrusion to take place uninterrupted. It's also the same thing done for the ork migrations back-and-forth between the archipelago and the barren landscape due to radio connections already established months ago. They already knew the hazards posed by the aggressive orks as a whole but the aliens also recognized that they themselves did not have true ownership over the stretched out landmass, let only the entire planet. Admittedly, the space-traveling foreigners had some form of respect to these humanoids that were able to develop technological capabilities on their own no matter how messy their designs appeared. Evidently, the eldar were left dumbfounded by this inaction to exterminate the barbaric warriors that attacked them for entertainment and equally so on the terran restraint to use orbital ion cannons or other weapons of mass destruction in the entire conflict. Nevertheless, the federal republic got their hands full with ecological restorations and urban reconstructions back home. In Falmarius, the inhabitants spread stories about 'dark iron mages' and their 'darken beasts' that once came to their lands in every direction like a massive swarm of locusts searching for undead monsters in the shadows to destroy as well as the living cursed by unholy magic.

Forty years had passed and it seemed that life in the Falmarian continent was back to normal... if you could consider worshiping many gods, medieval thinking, sword fights, raids, wizardry, and other things trapped in a medieval stasis as ordinary. Interestingly, several new human governments on the magical landscape functioned as democracies; although the alien observers doubt that they would last long as the humans would inevitably confront the issues of being part of a majority or minority. Eldar settlements in zerg-infested terrains were steadily growing and thriving there while continued to be vigilant of their changing environments. It's very odd that the hyper-evolving species had not mounted a large-scale attack against them for decades at this moment. The settlers wondered if that last zerg offensive was more reactive in nature due to the planned military bombardments so close to be commenced but they didn't have clear answers about that event. The territories of the federal republic now covered all of the southwestern continent and their programs to restore the wildlife environment and the infrastructure were largely successful. Thus, they're able to send recon units to get updates on the global situation and confirm the contents in the news provide by the terrans.

One thing for sure, there nothing normal about the vertical landmass after that ork invasion. No longer just a barren place, this land was filled with multitudes of foreign animals that ran away from the laboratory sites and thriving in great numbers. Not surprisingly, the zergs were one of many untamed organisms adapting to their environments and each other. Aside from the infighting of ork clans, human bandit factions rose out from their imprisoned origins and began to understand gunpowder basics and automotive transports from all the metal junks across the landscape. Unexpectedly, diverse races of anthropoids built settlements scattered everywhere in the badlands for safety from raiders and invasive creatures. Living in these communities were pacifist demi-humans who had to deal with the mistakes in the past of not allowing themselves to be evacuated; anthropomorphic species that managed to have sufficient brains and brawn in them to survive through this hostile environment; and the humans that really did want to be peaceful and have decent livelihoods for a change. In the previous decades, a lot from the peaceful races that escaped from the evacuation sites were later killed by orks or eaten by foreign beasts on the loose. Additionally, the fantasy orcs and goblins trapped there were virtually nonexistent as their gun-wielding distant cousins quickly decided that the males were not 'orky' enough and then enjoy killing them while they captured the females as slaves. Big trolls once locked in research facilities were already extinct because of the incredible exhaustion of overwork for the orks and being killed for entertainments. The dwarf population coexisting with the mosaic humanoid settlements started their efforts to dig deep inside the mountain ranges for useful minerals and a home of their own. To survey this much ground activities, the extraterrestrials deployed stealth warships to serve as giant mobile bases floating in the atmosphere even though they still had strongholds in the southern regions. The decisions to allow troops to go there would depend on various reasons the aliens had every once in a while such as closer observations on the chaotic interactions between lifeforms, terminations of unsupervised experiments on hazardous magic, or the occasional demands for combat evaluations in 'live-fire exercises.'

As the eldar assessed the turmoils throughout the continent, it got them thinking: since Falmarius doesn't usually present fast-progress of technology and science for many centuries, was alleviating boredom the basis on why the terrans did not dedicate themselves to eliminate the green-skinned barbarians? Many of the advanced humanoids likely thought so, though no official answers had confirmed these intuitions yet. In any case, the vast area should be fairly exciting to visit whenever they grew tired of watching the medieval landmass or wanted opportunities for adventures despite the perils being known to the eldar. Far away from the disordered country were dozens of refugee encampments for sentient beings located on natural islands and artificial platforms floating on the oceans and in the skies. The displaced people received benevolent treatment from eldar workers monitoring their conditions for decades. They were provided with choices of staying in the safe locations longer or be transported to either their Falmarian place of origins or the highly dynamic land that these individuals formerly fled from. The elves got an additional option to live in eldar civilizations but that would be determined by their willingness to convert themselves to a different belief system. As sad as it sound, the much modern beings decided not to take any chance in harboring polytheism in their nations because they had no clear idea on the repercussions of doing so. In terms of outer-space, almost a hundred eldar space colonies accompanied with defense fleets had dotted the inner orbital zone around their star. Furthermore, the star-traveling species embarked on their own explorations to the external part of the solar system and experimenting with space-time manipulation for interstellar transportation. The terran stargate continued to work with no wear and tear after over two hundred and fifty years. Recently, a large ship emerged from the gate with a different design than the other space vessels before it. It stayed in one big docking bay of a nearby space station for several days until now.

"Space Command to _Lionheart_ , you have the green-light to the designated coordinates for your inspection tour."

"Understood Space Command and thank you for your hospitality," replied the human communication officer.

"Your welcome ma'am and god speed to you."

She relayed the news to the ship's captain.

"This is the captain speaking to all crew of the battlecruiser _Lionheart_. We are clear for departure and prepare everything inside this vessel for our own observations on Planet SMU-001-001-003," the commander broadcasted though the given number for the magical world sounded quite dull to him personally.

One of the marines waiting inside the ship said, "Hell... it's about time."

* * *

 **I can't help but smile a bit at that impressive shout-out quote from the Starcraft II games. The armored exosuits of the interstellar foreigners looked just like those worn by Terran marines, firebats, marauders, and mercenary units but imagine that the materials and electronics needed to make them were much more high-tech and sufficiently durable to sustain multiple beatings from the everyday Orks. That being said, these powered exoskeletons are open for numerous modifications on armor, devices, and weapons by individuals with their own independent thoughts. I had not decided whether this human starship is based on the newer _Gorgon_ -class or the iconic _Behemoth_ -class. My next plan for writing is setting up side-stories that may or may not be integrated to this fan-fictional tale. On the other hand, these stories will be posted on the crossover section of GATE: JSDF and possibly mature-rated because I had a character in mind who had his voice box rigged for censorship reasons. I'll be looking forward to see if this will work as intended.  
**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

305 years after the Terran stargate arrival….

Much of the entire star system was now crowded with many Eldar outposts and several hundred space colonies across the outer and inner circles (although there are more than half of those figures still being under construction at this period). The overall population of the indigenous star-faring species is almost a billion souls, but a third of them currently lived in the giant space habitats. Nevertheless, the elvish pioneers do tolerate the sharing of the enormous omni-directional area with their Terran neighbors of either artificial… or natural components.

Speaking of actual flesh and blood, there's a growing fleet of starships that has plenty of 'organic' humans residing inside the space-borne vessels as crew-members. Those that came through the huge inter-dimensional structure on their own capabilities from the original dimension, albeit under the synthetics' greater supervision for which places to explore. On the outside, the hairless 'primates' looked rather indistinguishable to the species living on the Falmarian continent… or those staying on Pandora (variations of skin color and facial features notwithstanding): the lengthy landmass in 'honor' to an infamous planet back in the Terrans' original universe. But from the data gathered during several interactions with the newly arrived hominins and from archives with permission for years, the Eldar people noticed that the genetic makeups within these men and women are profoundly diverse than their exterior similarity.

How significantly so? Well… there's the obvious gene pool containing the various biological codes to dictate the physical traits for each person after birth; when allowing nature to run its course that is. However, what definitely caught the elvish attention more was the other genetic stocks for humans that looked extraordinarily… alien. Or artificial to a greater extent. Examples of such unorthodox engineering on a massive scale include avian genes for the main cardiovascular organs (the heart and lung obviously) or cerebral functions during activities of sleep, arthropod codes for silk structures under the skin, amphibian hereditary units for physiological regeneration, fish genes related to electro-location, and synthetic chains of nucleotides to allow easier integration with advanced cybernetics and even the nearly miraculous nanotechnologies in the form of very tiny machines by the millions. Overall, it's mind boggling for the sophisticated elvish species to see the audacity within this humanity to insert many 'xeno-traits' for their various needs or desires. Which gives the Eldar additional considerations/precautions on how much they should manipulate their own biology for the sake of their own future.

At present, the entirety of human-crewed spaceships from the other dimension still remain on station in the cosmic vacuum. Only a small number of these inter-dimensional hominids were able to visit the habitable planet of fantasy magic at certain periods, but the medieval landmass of Falmaria/Falmarius continues to be strictly off-limited for such foreign visitations. Reasons for that continental restriction can be either valid or… strange.

By the looks of things, the 'Middle-Age' stasis has yet to be broken in any significant way: weaponry, art, magical research, social mindsets, transportation, and other aspects that still remain the same. That being said, there are differences materializing within the phenotypes of the sapient species living on the stagnant landscape. Falmarian humans and elves with additional changes of skin tones, hair color, and facial features for example (though in minor extent that wouldn't alarm this humanity and elf-kind so much). Another illustration is the diversified expressions appearing on the physiques of fur-covered humanoids; like fur patterns, eye colors, and so on. In essence, all the natives of the medieval continent are quite astonished by the physical alterations that had already happened to their brethren (young and old). A 'superstitious' answer made by several inhabitants declared that the distinct features within their people are acts of the divine pantheon belonging to the locals. Unknown to the 'indigenous' residents however, the newly emerged traits in many sapient species were actually the consequences of many individuals having been released there decades ago from the alien laboratories (where they were artificially grown and genetically modified for experimental purposes). The historical process of sending those altered people to the mystical domain of equilibrium correlated to the past demands by the Eldar inspectors to end the century-long experimentations on numerous test subjects. Which began prior to the Ork invasions of Pandora and the elven republic, mind you. Of course… a large number of freed, bipedal specimens were stuck on and/or had voluntarily been transported by the Eldar stewards to the lawless continent. Still, many of those sentient 'playthings' of Falmarian origins were allowed to live within the medieval landmass on their own.

In terms of governmental composition on Falmaria/Falmarius, eh… not much changes to the existing amount of royal kingdoms and 'democratic' institutions over there. Nevertheless, the civil societies that supposedly represent equality for all were beginning to have growing issues in the relationships between humans and anthropomorphic species. They include prevalent bias in the human populations, irrational goals to pursue, and disparate expectations within the diverse array of humanoids (which also covers the hybrids born from different parents of various races). Intervention wise, the extraterrestrial foreigners and Eldar leadership don't have plans for rescuing these symbols of democracy. Instead, the outsiders allow these independent developments to run their courses (success and failure of such governments for the 'people' are up to the inhabitants themselves in deciding their future).

Not exactly the same for the defining turmoils that exist on the Pandoran landscape, where there are few societies to organize resemblances of government for the marooned 'natives' to live by. Examples of such homegrown 'oases' towards civilization are the outlying towns made by multiple 'demihumans' and homo sapiens for relative safety; and the dwarven settlements that were dug underneath the mountainous areas when mining for usable minerals. These embers of civil order are comparatively in constant threat of intruding animals, human bandits using gun technologies, or the aggressive orks that oftentimes fight each other for excitements.

Speaking of green barbarians, there are six new clans (or klanz by greenskins' pronunciation) of orkoids that had developed on the anarchic continent for several years. They were amply named Bad Moonz, Blood Axez, Deathskullz, Evil Sunz, Goffz, and Snakebitez.

The orks of Bad Moonz are considered the merchant-class of their war-hungry brethren, indicated by how quickly their teeth grow and fall out when compared to other orkish clans. The excessive fangs they have accumulated for their ivory-based economy have made Bad Moonz the richest group of greenskins to date; allowing them to afford the biggest armaments, flashiest gears, best food, etc. Consequently, the other orkoids outside of this clan figured that they can effectively just strike hard a Bad Moonz barbarian over his head… and take away the teeth directly out from his mouth. Thus, the rich savages frequently buy 'better' weapons and armor to prevention further actions of redistributing their wealth (despite the decaying nature of all orkish teeth). Their preference in combat situations is to attack at long-range, as a way of showing off the orkoids' 'kustomized' firearms (flashgitz for instance).

The Blood Axez clan have more discipline and 'critical thinking' than the average, run-in-the-mill greenskins. The types of assaults these orks dished out are comparable to military professionals, rather than the typical brute-force approach favored by other greenskins. Examples are ambushes, organized squads, flanking maneuvers, infiltrations thru stealth, decoys, and tactical retreats. Still, such qualities of cunning within this clan has gotten the rest of their buddies outside to feel suspicious of such green-colored 'cowards' using un-orky methods.

Deathskullz orkoids earned the notorious reputations as plunderers, scavengers, hoarders, and scroungers of practically everyone… even amongst the greenskins themselves. The fate of the stolen loot ranges from being sold to orks from other clans or hoarded for a 'later time' in need. Loota Boyz are frequently associated with this large group of thieves.

The green-pigmented barbarians from the Evil Sunz love to ride/drive on vehicles as fast as possible, while attacking their opponents and making loud noises at them. Due to their fondness with high-speed racing and mechanized mayhem, they utilized more orkish mechanics than others to repair and customize many makeshift machines.

Orks belonging to the Goffz klan are considered the biggest, toughest, and nastiest of all their kind. These close-quarter specialist exemplify what it means to be part of the green-colored species. Their preference for combat is to simply charge at the oppositions with great numbers and beastly strength in annihilating the adversaries… up-close and personal. The Goffs are always spoiling for a fight with anyone, even towards other ork clans or inside their own (though their sense of humor is effectively nonexistent when compared to other orkoids).

The Snakebitez group forgone the use of technology and lived a primitive lifestyle of battle instead. As their clan name stated, they have a tradition of younger barbarians handling poisonous creatures and goading the dangerous animals to bite their orkish skins. Multiple bites later, these orkoids developed a natural immunity to all but the most potent venoms. Additionally, they're experienced breeders of making gretchins and war-beasts to be more ferocious and compliant to their orkoid masters. The battle-ready organisms that the Snakebites have in their arsenal include a diversity of 'squigs' from the ork-held archipelagoes, introduced species that escaped from the abandoned laboratories, and surprisingly… zergs in all of their diversifications. Noticeably, these ever-evolving organisms have a larger percentage of Ork DNA after decades of violent contacts with the war-loving barbarians. An 'appropriate' explanation to how the contaminated beasts can 'coexist' with the greenskins. The smaller grots of this 'backwards' klan are occasionally given the responsibilities on looted technologies that the bigger orkoids had no use of… ironically enough.

Likewise, the ongoing chaos of that elongated 'frontier' is under continuous surveillance by Terran forces and the periodic Eldar scouts. Aside from airborne assets, the surviving fortifications in the southern areas are still functionable for the extraterrestrial visitors and their elvish allies to reside in before operating outside the defensive barriers. At the safer side of the formidable defenses are the intact scientific facilities that once held sizable populations of humans and humanoid species for experimentations. Now… there is hardly an anthropoid soul (artificially grown or otherwise) trapped within these laboratory complexes; considering that they've currently taken the Eldar supervisions into account. Anyway, let's not forget about the military bases being shared by both alien star-travelers and the high-tech elves. Or the small embryonic communities appearing within the secured regions of Pandora; which were allowed to grow by the long-eared custodians as tokens of goodwill to the 'primitive' inhabitants. A number of those villages have multiple species cooperating together, while others consisted of only a single sapient race. Nonetheless, these small settlements are under the canny eyes of the technologically advanced overseers.

In regards to the Eldar governments at the present day, only the federal republic has the greater experiences of peace on their colonized continent. Little to no signs of bad news on conflicts and ecological troubles had yet to appear there. Even so, the elven residents permitted several extra-dimensional guests specialized in different expertise to work inside research installations (under Eldar regulations, of course). Additionally, a sizable percentage of well-cared humanoids have an adventurous urge to explore outside their homeland. Either in space explorations, underwater studies on the oceans, or ground-based expeditions.

Could have said the same thing about the constitutional monarchy on Zerus, despite how bizarrely rare for the native Zergs to raid the reclaiming villages for genetic 'materials.' The coexistence between the two powerful species is apparently uneasy; more so for the elvish settlers inhabiting the dangerous wilderness than the cannibalistic beasts. The military barriers that surrounded the vast quarantined regions remain vigilant for any possibility of zergish interlopers. Nevertheless, the frontier communities proceed to prosper at a modest rate. Similarly, the eldar kingdom allowed some help from the Terrans to research ideas of importance within their laboratories. One project already achieving its fruition is the biological engineering upon huge herds of hadrosaur-like animals to carry enzymes, genes, and/or viruses that were specialized to attack Ork-related DNA. The actual purpose of this scientific enterprise is to send these altered creatures in the thousands to Zerg country. Theoretically, the hyper-evolving organisms will consume the sacrificial 'dinosaurs' and integrate the genetic codes to their gene pools… without suspicions at least. The assumed results can be the purging of orkoid genes inside the zoologically dynamic beasts and/or additions in the zergish toolbox to breakdown the foreign codes devoured from the disorderly greenskins. Before initiating the 'gene-cleansing' operations however, the laboratory-bred plant eaters had to number around a hundred thousand as planned (76,000 at present).

A month later, an estimated 9,000 hadrosaurs were being transported by aerial cargo ships to the Zerun wilderness. Once they reached their designated areas inland, the freight vessels release these genetically-altered herbivores at viable landing zones. After all the artificially-coded animals are outside, the transport hovercraft then leave the terrains and return to their nearby airfields or large motherships. In the sky above 'hostile' territory, reconnaissance drones observe the newly commenced experiment in real-time. The introduced species wandered much across Zerg-held lands, where they eventually came face-to-face with the beastly denizens. Several zergs immediate hunt their preys to taste the latest material for their genetic makeup, while others surprisingly look at the herding dinosaurs with some precautions. Alas, it's going to take years of observation and 'sampling' to reach a final conclusion.

A day forward on the more chaotic continent, a much larger deployment of Terran delivery ships begins their landfalls upon the badlands. Following their touchdowns on 'safer' sites, the grounded vessels unload over 62,000 duck-billed organisms onto the rather unforgivable countryside. Like the previous shipment in Zerus, nothing seems to go wrong as the cargo spaces were all vacated and their doors firmly shut. The big transport vehicles go back to the air and start returning to their home bases and sometimes the greater parent ships.

Such as a floating military installation surrounded by seawater; which just had several of those freighter-craft docking to its mooring structures.

"Hmm… do any of you think that this recent 'gene-therapy' will be effective on those ork-tainted zergs or what?" An armed mechanical guard wondered while observing the arrived ships.

"Well… maybe not at this point of time, pal." Another synthetic sentry said. "All we can do right now is to just wait and see."

"Tch, guess that can't be helped then. Anyway, is there a chance of our green barbarians to get food poisoning from eating the sacrificial hadrosaurs?"

"Eh… perhaps that could happen to the greenskins. If they prefer raw meat to be devoured, instead of cooking their food for instance."

"Indeed. Good thing for us 'A.I.'s' to not have any organic parts hindering our duties for this buoyant facility."

A third robotic guard added, "How about describing ourselves as beings of 'synthetic intelligence' or S.I. for a change?"

"Uh… does that really matter to anyone born on this world through 'natural' means?"

"Hmm… well that depends on whether our expressed intellect is genuine or simply a powerful imitation of our human descendants."

The secondary sentinel stated, "I don't think our orkish opponents would even care about such philosophical question. Much of their thought processes have frequently focused on fighting their enemies and each other. No efforts for art-making and meditation skills to develop by themselves. Not to mention the periodic acts of mating their female counterparts that keep on popping out offsprings of potential calamities, regardless of who the father was."

"Only if it stays true to the typical bunch of orkoids that had more commonalities with the Goffs or Snakebites clans than those with greater interest in being cunning. As well as disregarding the improvised teleporters that the Big Meks sometimes made. "

Suddenly, the bipedal sentries notice some quick flashes of light behind them. When the luminescence is gone, the three guards stare at the few large orks wearing their mechanic outfits and hazardous tool-kits. In addition to several mobs of Lootas and Mekboys accompanying the sizable orkoids in charge.

"Hi dere, Terriez!" One of the Big Meks exclaimed.

"Oh, coal slag! How did they manage to get here?!"

Military sirens loudly ring out loud noises; as the intruding greenskins waste little time to shoot up targets, blow stuff up, and steal many items intriguing to the orkoids.

* * *

 **Been quite a long time to update this story, despite the newest content being rather short to read. I may start the next chapter with the birth of the Saderan powerhouse, but I'm still considerate about options of adding a few more chapters before that part… for background sake. Feel open to send feedback for suggestions and criticism.**

 **By the way, the name for the 'wild west' continent does honor the violent-prone world from the Borderlands videogame franchises. Copyright infringements not intended.**


End file.
